Sister Terran Arminus
Sister Terran Arminus is an Imperial Moth Priest found inside the ruins of the White-Gold Tower. She is currently the only Moth Priest in the Imperial City. Prior to the invasion of the city, she purposefully left an Elder Scroll in the tower. Terran is in the service of Empress Regent Clivia Tharn, and has been waiting for the Vestige to arrive. Interactions Planemeld Obverse Terran will task the Vestige with retrieving an Elder Scroll from the White-Gold Tower. Dialogues In the Sewers: "You're finally here! You stink of blood, but I thought you'd smell fouler with everything you've been through. You'd think I'd be used to it by now." :What are you talking about? "Absolutely nothing. And everything.' How would you like to help a humble Moth Priest and the Empress Regent herself with an urgent, even critical task?" ::What task is this? "One destined for you. Daedra have overrun the White-Gold Tower. We would flee if it were not for a certain relic left in the halls above. We need to get it back. The existence of the Empire depends on it." :::I'll help you get it. What is it? "The relic is an Elder Scroll, sequestered in the library of the White-Gold Tower. It's surrounded by the minions of Molag Bal. But they can't get to it―not yet. We hope to get to it first. But we need you to take us through the throne room to reach it." ::::How do you know all this? "It was written in the Elder Scroll in question. I was its keeper, and am destined to become so again, with your help." ::::Tell me about this Elder Scroll. "It's very old. Very secret. And it told me of events to come. It told me that we have great work to do, you and I." :::::What do you mean? "It's... easier to show you. Come, we have a throne room and an Elder Scroll to reclaim." ::::::Persuade How do you know all this? "It was written in the Elder Scroll in question. I was its keeper, and am destined to become so again, with your help." :::::::What evidence do you have? "A good question! The Scroll doesn't help with that part. But you've trusted the words of others before, on whim or by necessity. You could leave, I suppose. Doom us all. Doom my cat. I like my cat." ::::::::Persuade You're not helping. "You're supposed to help me!" ::::Who are you, exactly? "I'm the last of the Moth Priests remaining in the Imperial City. And with me are Empress Regent Clivia Tharn and her personal guard." :::::Where are the other Moth Priests? "Tending to their studies, I'm sure, elsewhere in the world. Elder Scrolls and Daedra don't mix." ::::::So why is there an Elder Scroll here? "I left it here before the Daedra invaded. Not carelessly! On purpose." :::::::Why? "You'll know more in time. Come, let's retrieve it." Just after killing The Planar Inhibitor, or at the Pinnacle of the White-Gold Tower, she will have the following dialogue: "It's time for you to face Clivia Tharn. I don't know what stake she has in this, but it can't be in the Empire's interest. You'll find her through the portal ahead, at the top of the White-Gold Tower. Divines go with you. And my cat." :Why would the Empress Regent betray her people? "I couldn't sense her motive from the Elder Scroll—it said something about "shadow of shadows." The Scrolls are never wrong, but I wish I understood why she's doing it. It's like I don't know her anymore." ::Why? You believed everything else. "Clivia Tharn was haughty and selfish, but she was an Imperial from head to toe. She'd never betray Cyrodiil. Not like this." :::People have their reasons for siding with the Daedra. "No. There's more to it than that. For one thing, the Empress Regent I knew was too aristocratic to open doors for herself." In Green Emperor Way, she will have the concluding dialogue for the quest: "I'm sorry you had to face her alone. I read in the Scroll there would have been ... consequences for me had I gotten involved in that battle. Had to time that portal just right!" :What happens now? "Tomorrow is the first day in many years that I won't have anything to do. No tasks, no duties. Nothing prophesied, anyway. Have you ever had rotmeth? I've always wanted to try rotmeth. Maybe a trip to Valenwood is in order." In Green Emperor Way, outside the White-Gold Tower, after completing the quest: "White-Gold belongs to the to the Empire again, but there's much work left to do. Where has the true Clivia gone? I must speak to the Imperial generals. They'll be ... interested to know a Daedra has been leading them. So many questions left to ask." : "The Scroll stated that the Empress Regent was a shadow of herself, that she would become an enemy to her own people. It didn't say she was a Daedric minion of Molag Bal. Perhaps it's time for another reading." ::I thought you were blind. "Not entirely. My vision waxes and wanes, as my day of final reading is yet to come. Let's hope the Scroll's meaning is different now. Or at least clearer." :::How can the writing be different? "The text on every Elder Scroll is fluid, reflecting the changing nature of reality itself. They're like cats. The final section of this particular scroll beckoned me to action, refusing to change no matter how often I read it." ::::What did it say? "It was … blank." :How do you know that wasn't the real Clivia Tharn? "She has called on my orders many times. The Clivia Tharn is not the woman I knew. We must find her. Daedric invasion or no, there will be a struggle for the Ruby Throne without an Empress Regent. And that would mean … more blood." ::You don't sound overly concerned about her well-being. "When one has spent a good deal of one's life staring unblinkingly into the cosmic beyond, all but the strongest connections seem … ephemeral." :::I see. "And she yelled at my cat once." Conversations Clivia Tharn: "My patience grows thin, sister." Sister Terran Arminus: "We've had our differences, but when have you ever known me to be wrong?" Clivia Tharn: "Yes, yes, I suppose that's true. A few more moments then. In the library: Sister Terran Arminus: "Hold. The Scroll is here." Clivia Tharn: "Where? There's nothing!" Sister Terran Arminus: "This is where I left it. Give me a moment. You'll see." After saying that, Sister Terran Arminus will approach the pedestal and it will light up with blue energy, revealing the Elder Scroll. Clivia Tharn: "The Elder Scroll!" Sister Terran Arminus: "It's not ready. Don't touch it!" Clivia Tharn: "The Scroll is mine. Kill them all!" Micella Carlinus: "As you wish, Empress." After defeating The Scion of Wroth, Sister Terran Arminus will have the following dialogue with Clivia Tharn: Sister Terran Arminus: "This won't end well for you, your majesty. Leave the scroll. Stop this!" Clivia Tharn: "You underestimate me, wretch!" Quotes *''"Smash those rifts or be overwhelmed!"'' – Within the Imperial Guard Quarters *''"I had hoped the scroll was wrong about Clivia. Go. Find the Empress Regent."'' – After the scroll is stolen *''"I suppose the scroll is never wrong, but I had hoped… Go. You have to find her. All the pieces are in place to bring about a conclusion—for good or ill."'' – If spoken to, after the scroll is stolen *''"Ready yourself! Daedra are coming through!"'' – In the Shattered Void *''"That was hard fought, but there are battles ahead!"'' *''"Prepare for battle!"'' – In the Shattered Void *''"My spell has revealed the rifts. Destroy them!"'' – In the Shattered Void *''"The Planemeld is as majestic as it is terrible. I guess it's mostly just terrible. To arms! The Daedra are coming!"'' – In the Shattered Void *''"The Elder Scroll was right about you. Let's move!"'' – In the Shattered Void *''"Stay calm. Everything you see is just your mind trying to make sense of merging realities."'' – Approaching The Scion of Wroth *''"The portal ahead will take you to the Tower's top, to Clivia and the Dark Anchor. You must face her before she completes her work!"'' – If spoken to after defeating the Scion of Wroth *''"She's calling for help! Attack the rifts!"'' – During the fight with The Planar Inhibitor *''"My spell has revealed the rifts! Destroy them!"'' – During the fight with the Planar Inhibitor *''"There! Attack the rifts, she calls her allies!"'' – During the fight with the Planar Inhibitor *''"After her! The time has come. You must face her before she slays us all!"'' – After killing the Planar Inhibitor *''"I waited as long as I could before opening this portal. The scroll said I'd be skewered if… nevermind. I'll take this. Follow me!"'' – After Molag Kena has been defeated Trivia *Ancestor Moths can be seen flying around Terran. *Terran is the author of Terran's Notes. Appearances * cs:Sestra Terran Arminus Category:Imperial City: Females Category:Imperial City: Imperials Category:Imperial City: Quest Givers Category:Online: Moth Priests